Knight In Red Armor
by HomestuckRainbowBoy
Summary: "Why him? Why would they always choose him, to shove him into the lockers and call him names. Why was he so different? Right, he was the nerd, John Egbert. He would always be laughed at and beaten. That is, until his knight arrives..." PepsiCola stuff, PBJ, RoseMary
1. Prologue

_Okay! So this is my first. I know it's not in my profile but I'll put it there soon. Sooooo... Angst... Yup... I WAS FRAMED YO! Seriously, my friend came up and asked me, begged me to make a DaveJohn Angst fic. This is kinda how it looked;_

Me: *sitting innocently at desk, roleplaying and writing*

Friend: *goes all ninja from behind the chair, tackling me*

Me: *screams and flares arms around down on the floor*

Friend: *puppy eyes* Can you pleeeeease make me a DaveJohn Angst fic?

Me: *weak glare* You come here, ninja tackles me and then you expect me to write a fiction for you?

Friend: *nods exitedly*

Me: An ANGST? *disbelieving look*

Friend: *kicked puppy face* Please?

Me: *indifferent*

Friend: Pleeeeeeaaaseeee? Pretty pretty please?

Me: *deep sigh* Okaaaaay fine!

_... That's kinda how it went... Yea... Totally... _

_... THIS IS THE PROLOGUE! If you want more, review and I'll maaaaaaybeee continue... Okay, if I get a positive review, I'll continue :o)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_His vision was blurry. He was dizzy and his glasses had long ago been discarded. Even if the mob had left the scene, he was still lying there. John Egbert. John Pitiful Pathetic Fucking Egbert._

_His whole body ached from the punches and kicks it had received. He felt so useless, like he didn't belong. All he had was books and some internet friends. John smiled faintly at the thought off his friends. Karkat would blow his ears out until he saw his face. John's smile faltered as he thought of Tavros' worried expression._

_John placed his hand on his stomach and he winched. Damn that hurt! But fortunately, nothing was broken, on the outside atleast. Just that he was bruised everywhere. The black haired teen slowly got up and spotted his glasses a little further away. John picked them up and examined them. No noticeable damage. He picked up his blue bag and limped home as best as he could, hoping to God that his dad wasn't there._

_When John got home, he went straight to the bathroom. The black haired boy examined his face in the mirror. It wasn't that bad. His stomach was worse though. John took off his blue, dirty long sleeve and dark jeans. He probed on the gigantic, purplebluish dot and he winched again. When was he going to learn that that hurt?_

_John then stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower. As he titled his face upwards into the spray, a hopeless feeling rushed through him._

_He would never be okay. John swallowed thickly. He would never be enough. Always useless, always clumsy. Always..._

_John felt his blue eyes prickle with tears and he slumped down on the shower floor. He put his scarred arms around his knees and buried his face in them. John choked on a sob._

_Damn it... What did he ever do to them? Didn't they see that he just wanted to die? Every single moment. It hurt so much. And no one could save him. No one..._

* * *

Okay! That was that! Well what do you think? Thank you for taking your time.

Love you all!

RB


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: WAAAAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Yes, that was a prologue. Wait... What is the difference? Anyway, I'm refering to John as raven because I'm to lazy to write black haired boy/teen/whatevaaaaaah!_

_Since you were so nice to me and I love you, Imma do a special thanks to all of you._

_Thank you to;_

D3N1Z3N

PantherKing64

NepetaTheShippingQueen

America96

TheifOfTime

Tsumi Otonashi

Holly-Fangz

Haruko-Odagari

13bluecats

kuroiyou63

ChocolatePegasus

russia fan

.In.

_Thank you and I love you all!_

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher announced. "Say hello to David Strider." Beside her stood a tall blonde teen. His hair was messy and his eyes were covered with a pair of black shades. He was wearing a white shirt with red, long sleeves and a black, broken record on it. Instantly, the girls started whispering. John sighed and averted his gaze from the new student. ___'Another one.'_He thought bitterly. The blonde would surely join the big crowd and be the next one to push him around.

John was startled from his thinking when the empty chair beside him was yanked out as the new student, David?, sat down, dropping his black book bag on the floor. The blonde looked up through his shades at the shorter. John tugged at his dark blue sleeves insecurely. The new student leaned back into his chair, his hidden eyes still on John. Said black haired teen looked away and out the window. He felt like this was going to be a long day.

"Hey." John was once again ripped from his train of thought when a voice broke through the mumbling in the classroom. He turned his head and his blue eyes were met with the black sunglasses covering his desk partner's eyes.

"Y-yes?" He said and cursed his voice as it came out as a hoarse whisper. He cleaned his throat and asked again. It was a long time ago he talked out loud to someone. John only talked a little to his father sometimes at home, he rarely talked at all in school.

"What's your name?" John was a little shocked by the question asked by the blonde. No one had asked him that before, not in a long time. They never bothered.

"John... Egbert." He said and fiddled with his the edges of his sleeves nervously. _Had he always been this socially awkward?_ The corners of David's mouth turned slightly upwards into a half smirk.

"Call me Dave, I don't really like David." He said. John just looked surprised for a second. Then he smiled slightly.

"Okay..." He said and turned back to the board. Even though they just spoke a few words, it had felt like so much more. Like they had conversed through some other language. Maybe... Just, just maybe, this could be his escape...

* * *

His bag dropped to the floor as his back crashed into the locker, his head slaming against the cold metal, making his head spin. The laughter echoed through the corridor and in his ears as John slid down the locker. He breathed in deep slowly a few times before he stood and continued to his locker, he was used to it. John just kept walking, even if the others in the corridor shot insults towards him. The raven hurried to his locker and was just going to stick the key into the lock, when he was pushed face first into his locker. John stumbled a little and spun around. Just as he turned, a hand took a hold of his collar and he was smashed into the metal once again. John winched.

Ampora.

Eridan held him against his locker and the others laughed with him. He was accompanied by the twin jocks Klade and Nimeno, the cheer leader Joanne, and his ex-friend Vriska. John's bag lied forgotten at his feet.

"Wwell, hello there Johnny boy." Eridan said and John flinched. "Wwere you on your wway home? I'm sorry, but you see, wwe can't let you go..." The ginger said dramatically and the others laughed, clearly amused. The raven swallowed thickly.

"You said you would lower your score in ___all_your subjects. You didn't." Vriska said behind Eridan. John shook his head, his eyes furiously looking for a way out in panic.

"I-I tried! I swear!" John squeaked out pathetically. He was rewarded with another push.

"Well, you failed faggot! You still have the highest score in Biology." Klade growled out. John just wanted to shrink into the floor. He wanted to disappear, fuck!, why couldn't he just disappear?

"N-next time, I-I'll try h-harder!" The raven insisted, wishing to god that they would just let him be today, or just get it over with. A fist connected with his left cheek and the right side of his face slammed into the locker behind him. John gasped for air when Eridan squeezed his throat through the collar of his shirt.

"Wwho told you you could speak?" He glowered at the blue eyed teen. John whimpered. God, he felt so pathetic. His mind was screaming, Stand up for yourself! Don't let them do this to you! But he couldn't, he was to scared. John opened his mouth to say something.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ampora?" John closed his mouth in shock. There behind Eridan, behind Vriska, behind Klade and Nimeno, with Joanne attached to his arm, was Dave. The new student. At first, John just stared. Then he realized that the blonde had just ___defended_him. John didn't think that anyone would ever do that. They never did, but this... New guy, who had no connection to him whatsoever, just stood up to him.

Eridan was still holding him against the wall. Joanne squealed and wrapped herself around Dave's arm, oblivious to the rage boiling inside the blonde. Eridan released his grip on the raven''s collar, dropping him on the floor and turning away nonchalantly. John coughed a little, sliding down the locker.

"Oh nothing~ Just teaching this faggot a lesion." The ginger said. Joanne giggle and squeezed the blonde's arm playfully.

"You better stop."

Joanne's giggle died as Dave's voice rang through the crowd.

"What do you mean Davy?" Joanne asked and Eridan cocked his head to the side. Klade made a face, while Nimeno's continued to be expressionless. Vriska glared a little to hide her disappointment.

"You can't be serious, are you really defending this wworthless loser?" Dave clenched his fists at the way Eridan spoke about John so casually, and the way said raven flinched. He swiftly removed his arm from Joanne's grip, moving past the ginger and up to John, hooking his hands under the raven's armpits, lifting him up. John leaned against the locker, not putting weight on his right leg, the both of them shaking. Dave turned towards the crowd of bullies slowly.

"Did you know... That I hate being called David?" He said smoothly, with no emotion showing in his voice. The others looked started, suppressing the urge to back away. Dave lifted a hand to his face and took a hold of his shades, pulling them off so that his hair was the only thing covering his unseen eyes.

"Do you know what I hate more than my name?" He slowly lifted his face, showing of his scarlet eyes. Klade and Nimeno's faces twisted into a mix between fear and surprise, Eridan took a step back together with Joanne, who gasped loudly. Vriska was nowhere to be seen.

"_Bullies_..." Dave exhaled as he flew forward, his fist connecting with the ginger's face. Eridan's back smacked against the floor from the impact of the punch.

The rest was a blur of red and blonde from John's point of view. His eyes tried to focus on the new student, but his glasses had fallen off from Eridan's past advance. His cheek was throbbing and there was a metallic taste in his mouth. Suddenly, it all stopped. Dave slipped his sunglasses on again and turned back to John with a concerned frown. He carefully cupped the raven's swollen cheek and examined it.

"Hey, you okay?" John smiled faintly, the blonde was actually worried? About him...? John swallowed thickly, his eyes shining with tears as he nodded slowly, a small pounding in the back of his head. Dave smiled a little in relief.

"Y-you're asking me how I'm doing, when there's three people lying on the floor, bleeding, and you just hit a girl?" Yes, even Joanne was caught in Dave's rage. She was currently holding her cheek in her hands, on her knees in front of Nimeno, who was groaning in pain on the floor. Dave shrugged casually.

"Can't say she didn't deserve it." He said stubbornly. John snickered a little, when the world suddenly blackened in front of his eyes.

"John?!" Dave's worried voice traveled through him and chased away the sudden fainting feeling. John groaned quietly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, your head is bleeding." Dave said, concerned. The raven waved him off, mumbling a soft 'I'm fine'. Suddenly, John was lifted of his feet. He gasped as Dave lifted him bridal style, with his right arm under John's bent knees, and his other arm supporting the raven's upper body, holding him against his chest. John didn't move at first, unable to grasp the situation. When he finally did, Dave had already stared walking towards the nurse office.

"Hey! I can walk by myself Strider!" He exclaimed, struggling weakly. John knew that he couldn't, he could barely feel his legs, but he had a little bit of pride, damn it! The blonde chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest and against John's body.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Dave said and kept walking. John considered his options, before huffing and discretely settling against the taller teen's chest, letting the blonde carry him to the nurse office.

* * *

_A/N: There... Well... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE ERIDAN AS A BULLY! I, for a fact hates bullies, and I thought, Hm... Who would be easiest to bend into a bully. I couldn't use Gamzee ((fuck I love him...)) because he has another purpose in this story. Tavros? Fuck. No. He is WAAAAAAY to adorable. Plus he is also John's internet friend, as mentioned in the prologue._

_As for Sollux and Karkat. No, no and no. Sollux basically has the same purpose as Gamzee, and Karkat is also John's internet friend. So no._

_Then for the girls. My first thought was Vriska. Now don't get me wrong, I like Vriska, but she seemed to be the easiest character to make into a bully. Then it was Terezi. And that's why I made an OC. Joanne. *fumming* I DONT WANNA MAKE TEREZI MEAN! She's to awesome for that. Not Aradia, of course not Nepeta, absolutely not Fef. And no. Just no. Not Kanaya. She also has another purpose._

_Dirk? No. He's a Strider. Jake? No, Dirk's boyfriend. Rose? No, just no. Do I even have to bring up Jade? She's way to sweet! I think I'll stop my rant here,_

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_Love you all!_

_RB~_


	3. AN: Sorry

_A/N: Look, I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was a chapy, but I wont be updating for a while. I have a summer job and cosplay projects and therapy and family and shit like that. So much work for the school that's ending! So you'll just have to wait. _

_I'm planning on updating every month or so. Just not yet. Im sorry, but I hope you understand. I've had a lot of problems with family and stuff. Personal life is difficult. _

_You'll just have to sit tight for the next month and such, okay? Love you all!_

_RB_


End file.
